The invention relates to a folding passenger seat for agricultural or industrial utility vehicles.
A folding passenger seat with a foot support for agricultural vehicles is described in published German patent application no. DE-A-22 27 659. The seat surface has four spars which form a rectangular seat frame which is covered with fabric. A rear spar of the seat frame is supported in pivot bearings fastened to the vehicle fender, so that the seat frame can be pivoted upward about a horizontal axis to a position against a shell of the fender. This very simple passenger seat is not very comfortable, lacks upholstery and back rest, and appears to be intended primarily for children.
German patent no. 21 59 689 C3 describes a passenger seat for vehicles such as tractors, towing vehicles, construction vehicles, etc., which can be pivoted into an out-of-service position, which includes a multi-part linkage connected by hinges, and which is to be retained by chain-like connections or loops in in-service and out-of-service positions. The orientation of the passenger seat may be changed by changing the positions of hanging of the chain connections. However, otherwise the configuration does not meet today's safety requirements since the connecting chains permit neither a locking nor an exact positioning of the seat position.